Their Hearts Together
by Tony and Ziva forever
Summary: Jenny is dying, can she and Jethro repair their relationship before its too late? Only with the help of the team and Doctor Sheilds. Major JIBBS, some TIVA. T to be safe in the chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Quote: "I don't like to be pricked and prodded. I'm not a rat nor a test subject and I don't have the time or patience to try and treat this." She looked straight at me, her green eyes pleaded to me not to argue, that she had thought about this. "Jenny, you know what that means, don't you?" Jenny twisted her hands in her lap, "Means I'm gonna die."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. If I did I would have offered Lauren Holly more money, there would be Jibbs and Tiva, Vance would have been dead on JD instead of Jenny and there would be many, many Gibblets.**

When I met Jenny I was twenty three. I was in college at Georgetown University studying oncology. She was diagnosed with a terminal brain tumor. I was assigned her, as a resident intern. Jenny was only twenty years older than me, and I think that's what made her become so close to me, or better the other way around. I'll never forget her.

The day I first met her, I remember I was wearing a navy blue sweater and tan corduroy skinny jeans tucked into silver high heel boots. My hair was shoulder length, and curled.

I was slouched over talking to a nurse about something obscene. Not really, it just sounded that way. Jenny looked like she had recently stepped out an Ann Taylor magazine. Jenny may have been in some sort of denial, either that or she was very resilient. I'm gonna go with in denial. She suddenly joined March's and my conversation, informing us that she knew very well what 'turnip' was and how she intended on doing just that unless she 'would finally meet her intern doctor.' She knew, apparently, that her intern doctor was me. Jenny smiled and with her emerald green eyes and bright red hair, her face looked like a Christmas tree and had the same effect of one on the room.

I gave March a look as she mouthed, 'another loon?'

"I'm Taylor," I offered her my hand, and she took it, shook it and then said, "I'm Jenny."

"Well, Jenny, why don't we step in here," I motioned to an open waiting room. She gracefully walked into the room and smoothed her skirt as she sat. I less than gracefully tumbled into the spinning doctor's chair and it spun once before I managed to stop it in front of her.

"Jenny, in case you couldn't tell, I'm clumsy," I smiled and twirled my hair through my fingers, "okay, I'm going to skip the 'tell me about yourself' bull, quite frankly you know my best friend, and she's told me everything about you that I couldn't find on Google, which wasn't a whole much. I've also read your file from," I glanced down to the date, "last month, and based on your health and the projected growth rate of the tumor," she cut me off.

"If you're going where I think you're going and I'm fairly certain you were about to ask about treatment, I'm going to tell you what I've told every other doctor."

"And what's that?"

"I don't like to be pricked and prodded. I'm not a rat nor a test subject and I don't have the time or patience to try and treat this." She looked straight at me, her green eyes pleaded to me not to argue, that she had thought about this.

"Jenny, you know what that means, don't you?"

Jenny twisted her hands in her lap, "Means I'm gonna die," she muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry the updates have been so slow! I'm trying as hard as I can! Lol.. School is really stressful right now, but I'm not using that as an excuse, just informing you. Lol..

"Jenny," Taylor asked into the mouth piece of the phone.

"Yes, who's calling?" Taylor tried to listed for hints of pain, or slurs in Jenny's voice.

"Taylor, uh, Doctor Shields, how are you, Jenny?"

The redhead sighed, "Headaches, blurred vision, nausea, and dizziness, I just want this to stop."

Taylor shook her head, then remembered Jenny couldn't see over the phone, "Well, see if you can come in sometime today."

"I don't think I can, I have meetings all day with SecNav then the board of trustees. You can come here for lunch if you'd like. That's probably the only chance I'll have." Jenny pinched the bridge of her nose.

Taylor smiled, "Sure, Jenny. Noon?"

"Noon would be great." Jenny's head pounded. Each throb making her think she was one more second closer to death.

"Bye, Jenny!" Taylor sounded happy, Jenny tried to return the excitement.

"Goodbye, Taylor."

Two hours later Taylor strutted up the stairs to where she assumed Jenny's office was. She passed through Cynthia's outer part of the office, going through like a woman on a mission. And she was. Her friend had just given orders to convince Jenny to get the tumor removing surgery.

Taylor opened the door, not knowing how Jenny would be.

Jenny greeted Taylor with an embrace, "It's so good to see you," Jenny told Taylor.

"How are you Jenny?" Taylor immediately went into doctor mode.

"My head hurts," Jenny admitted.

"Why don't you lie down," Taylor led her to the sofa on the far side of the office.

Jenny sat, "Jenny, can you lay on your side, facing the back of the couch?"

"Yeah," Jenny did as she was told.

Taylor gently moved Jenny's hair out of her way. Then began feeling the base of her scull.

"How do you know that's where it hurts?" Jenny's alto voice was timid and meek sounding.

"Cuz I know where the tumor is."  
Taylor kept massaging.

A few minutes later she began her campaign, "yah know, Jenny, your tumor wouldn't be hard to remove. It's in a very accessible place."

"Are you trying to make me change my mind?"

"Is it working?" Taylor somewhat teased.

"I'm debating."

"Sarah wants you to. She told me she's not ready to lose you, and that you're being a stupid stubborn redhead about this and you need to think about somebody else other than yourself for once. And you need to open your eyes and see that you have a group of people who love you and would be willing to take care of you while you're fighting this."

Jenny sighed, "yeah, I can hear her saying that. What do you think?"

"Me," Taylor's voice grew a stern tone, "I think she's right. You're a wonderful person who is too young to die." Jenny turned to face Taylor but before she could say anything Taylor stopped her, "Jenny, Sarah would die if something happened to you."

"She has you," Jenny shot.

"She's known me for ten years. She thinks of me as a sister, but you as a mother."

"I know."

"So are you gonna do this to her? In her mind this is the worst possible thing that could happen. Most people see cancer as something out of their hands, but Jenny she's an oncologist. Its in her hands. It kills her that you won't let her help you. Watch, Jenny, if you're dying, so is she. You are literally everything to her, mother, best friend, advisor, Jenny, you're everything and purple sky."

Jenny checked her watch, "I have a meeting with SecNav. Can we talk about this later?"

"So will you consider it?"

"I'll consider it." Taylor grinned, "that doesn't mean yes," Jenny told her.

"But it doesn't mean no."

Jenny glared at Taylor, "I have a meeting."

Taylor was grinning as she left.

JIBBS will start next chapter! And FYI 'purple sky' is a joke with my sister Taylor…. We are very imaginative. 3 you Tay! 


End file.
